Ujawnienie, piosenki (odcinek 232)
Ujawnienie, piosenki to 72 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Ukryta tożsamość Clementa jako Alex została w końcu odkryta. Violetta jest tym zszokowana, a Nicolas jest wściekły, że jego syn go okłamał. Ojciec Ludmiły zgadza się, żeby jego córka została z Germanem. Diego mówi Francesce, że woli sam zrobić projekt dyplomowy. Oblany farbą Gregorio wścieka się na Maxiego i dzieci. Nicolas gniewa się na nauczycieli Studia, że oni przyjęli jego syna bez jego zgody, ale oni nic nie wiedzą. Awanturę przerywa Clement, który wyznaje nauczycielom, że zapisał się do Studia pod fałszywym nazwiskiem i z wymówką, że jest ubogi. Clement wścieka się na Gery, że ona go zdradziła. Gery próbuje wytłumaczyć Clementowi, że go wcale nie zdradziła, ale on nie chce jej uwierzyć. Awanturę przerywa Violetta, która dowiaduje się, że Gery wiedziała o Clementcie. Nicolas zabiera Clementa ze Studia. Ludmiła mówi Federico, że nie wyjeżdża do Afryki, i teraz mu dziękuje, że sprowadził jej ojca. Federico mówi Ludmile, iż to, że sprowadził jej ojca, mogłoby ich do siebie zbliżyć. Ludmiła nie zgadza się zejść z Federico, mówiąc mu, że on jej nie wierzył, a chce rozpocząć nowy etap, bo w końcu widzi, kto stworzył nielubianą Ludmiłę, a z nią musi być osoba, która w nią wierzy, i że nie wie, czy on jest na to gotowy. Federico przyznaje Ludmile rację. Czytając scenariusz z Francescą, Camila zauważa w jednej ze scen, która jest dla reżysera ważna, że jej postać płacze, by wyrazić emocje, co jest dla niej problemem, bo nie potrafi na zawołanie płakać. Violetta wbiega do sali muzycznej i przytula Leona, tym samym przerywając chłopakom nagranie płyty. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że Alex to Clement - syn Nicolasa, i czuje się z tym oszustwem bardzo źle. Leon uspokaja Violettę i mówi jej, że muszą porozmawiać z Clementem, by zrozumieć, dlaczego on ich okłamał. Nicolas każe Clementowi skończyć z muzyką i zacząć studiować. Malena, Teo, Daniel, Oriana i Sofia przechodzą przez egzamin wstępny z tańca i Gregorio ich oblewa. Dzieci domyślają się, że Gregorio ich oblał, by się zemścić za farbę. Po przećwiczeniu grupowej piosenki, Naty mówi przyjaciółkom, że trzeba jeszcze raz przećwiczyć tę piosenkę z chłopakami, ale nigdzie nie ma Alexa. Violetta mówi przyjaciółkom, że Alex to Clement i on już się nie uczy w Studiu. Maxi mówi Pablo, iż to niesprawiedliwe, że Gregorio oblał dzieci przez zamieszanie z farbą, bo one są naprawdę utalentowane. Gregorio przerywa rozmowę i wyżywa się na Maxiego, że on ocenia jego zdolności zawodowe. Pablo mówi Gregorio, że on nie może oblać uczniów z przyczyn osobistych i że egzamin zostaje powtórzony. Matias próbuje namówić Jade, by pogodziła się z Nicolasem, żeby znów byli bogaci, ale ona odmawia. W tej chwili Nicolas dzwoni i umawia się z Jade na spotkanie. Próbując wyjaśnić sprawę, dzieci znów się kłócą, ale Maxi każe im przestać. Maxi mówi dzieciom, że oni muszą nauczyć się szanować i współpracować, by zajść daleko, ale jeśli dalej będą się kłócić, to będą musieli zostawić projekt zespołu. Sądząc, że także i przez Maxiego nie zajdą daleko, Teo i Daniel planują się na nim odegrać. Na spotkaniu Nicolas przeprasza Jade, że jej nie wierzył, i dziękuje jej, że była z nim szczera. Widok Germana i Angie rozmawiających razem bardzo wzrusza Olgę, która mówi Angie, że ta jest szczęśliwa z Germanem, a sama nie wie, jak sprawić, by Ramallo był z nią szczęśliwy, bo od lat walczy z jego obawami i niezdecydowaniem. Angie mówi Oldze, że zniknięcie Priscilli z życia Germana niczego nie zmienia, bo on ma te same obawy i uprzedzenia, jak zawsze, i tak już będzie. German podsłuchuje rozmowę. Leon mówi Andresowi, iż dziwi się, że Violetta tak się przejęła, że Clement wszystkich oszukał. Andres podpowiada Leonowi, że Violetta potrzebowała jego wsparcia, bo nie może bez niego żyć. Leon mówi Andresowi, że też nie może żyć bez Violetty. Andres mówi Leonowi, że on i Violetta muszą być razem. Gdy Leon próbuje podejść do Violetty, Clement do niej przychodzi. Clement wyznaje Violetcie zarówno to, że ją oszukał, ale miał powód, jak i to, że ją kocha i to nie jako Alex. Wyznaje także Violetcie, że marzy, by być artystą, ale jego tata, który wybrał już dla niego drogę, nie pozwala mu na to, więc uczył się w Studiu i realizował marzenia pod przykrywką. Violetta współczuje Clementowi, bo i jej tata nie pozwalał jej realizować własnych marzeń, i zgadza się pomóc mu walczyć o marzenia. Leon podsłuchuje rozmowę i nie podoba mu się fakt, że Clement kocha Violettę. Teo i Daniel przepraszają Maxiego za swoje postępowanie. Po rozmowie, Maxi nie daje rady wstać z krzesła, bo Teo i Daniel posmarowali je klejem. Francesca rozmawia z Alejandro o kluczowej scenie filmu. Alejandro mówi, że ta scena ma być odegrana realistycznie, a łzy mają być prawdziwe, i tylko utalentowana aktorka może to zagrać. Camila widzi, jak Francesca i Alejandro rozmawiają. Priscilla patrzy z ukrycia, jak Ludmiła żegna się z tatą. Po tym, jak jej tata odjechał, Ludmiła zauważa mamę i ucieka. Priscilla dogania córkę i przeprasza ją za wszystkie przykrości z jej strony. Ludmiła wybacza mamie, która złowieszczo się uśmiecha. Violetta mówi tacie o Clementcie i prosi go, by przemówił Nicolasowi do rozsądku, bo dwa lata temu sami przechodzili przez ten sam problem. Nicolas przychodzi i mówi Violetcie i Germanowi, że po sytuacji z Clementem zmienił zdanie i nie sprzeda Studia. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki